Rechazo a la Sangre
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Sirius Black piensa en tomar la decisión más difícil de su corta vida: ser libre y alejarse del peligro que supone permanecer como un Black.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers por lo tanto la historia esta hecha solo con fines recreativos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rechazo a la Sangre<strong>

Hacia un cálido día en el verano de 1976, en el Londres muggle se vivía una época de revoluciones: las bandas de rock incitaban con su música la búsqueda de la libertad y el deseo de vivir siendo un rebelde se hacía cada vez más latente en los adolescentes, los conflictos sociales y las huelgas se hacían presente sumándose al movimiento feminista que era el foco de la prensa internacional haciendo que la tensión se hiciera tan fuerte que era posible respirarla. Ese día había una huelga planeada del movimiento feminista en el centro y también ese día el joven Sirius Black decidió dar un paseo mezclándose con los muggles y así pensar claramente sin interferencias de su "adorable" madre.

Sirius Black no era como cualquier otro, apartando el hecho de que era un mago miembro de una de las más grandes y prestigiosa familias de sangre puras que quedaban era un completo rebelde y oveja de la familia constituida por Warbulga y Orión Black. Desde pequeño había dejado claro que no sería un chico de trato fácil pero sus padres tenían la esperanza de que en cuanto entrará a Hogwarts se enderezara, sin embargo tan solo pisar el expreso color escarlata se encontró con James Potter un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, después fue sorteado a esa misma casa, desde ahí y que sus padres se enteraran que era amigos de traidores a la sangre su relación con ellos fue en total declive y eso que no sabía que uno de sus amigos era un mestizo y hombre lobo. También sentía una gran atracción hacia los muggles, sobre todo a los inventos y a las mujeres; lo único Black que residía en él eran los buenos modales, la apariencia y la galantería y era por eso que andaba de paseo por Londres muggle disfrutando del Sol que hacía: trataba de decidir si irse definitivamente. Mientras más pensaba en el tema más se convencía de que era la decisión correcta y lo único que le frenaba era su hermano Regulus, no quería dejarlo ese nido de artes oscuras pero no tenía opción, lord Voldemort se hacía cada vez más fuerte y estaba reclutando sangres puras para que formaran parte de su ejército y solamente muerto se uniría a él; por lo menos contaba con la ayuda de su tío Alphard Black y su completo apoyo.

Iba tan sumergido en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera sabía por dónde andaba y solo se detuvo cuando paso por una tienda de televisores y se quedo mirando las imágenes en movimientos, cómo una fotografía mágica, pero Lunático le había explicado que eso se debía "_al __ fenómeno de__la __fotoelectricidad__, que es el responsable de la transformación de la__luz__en__corriente eléctrica__en una__cámara__que se puede transmitir por__ondas__de__alta frecuencia__hasta las __antenas__de recepción y que se reproduce en la pantalla"_, sonrío ante tal recuerdo, a veces pensaba que una de los placeres más grande de su amigo era explicar cosas que muchos ignoraban. Se alejó de la pantalla y continúo con su paseo.

Cuando llegó a la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black ya tenía tomada la decisión: se iba y juraba no volver jamás; subió a su habitación y metió absolutamente todo lo que tenía en el baúl del colegio inclusive algunos galeones que tenía guardados por ahí, aun no podía usar magia ni aparecerse así que tomaría el autobús Noctámbulo, tomó a Ringo, su lechuza y le mando una carta a James esperando que sus padres lo acepten, ni siquiera le había dicho a sus amigos lo que planeaba, quería estar totalmente seguro antes de anunciarlos al mundo. Tomó el baúl y lo puso en la puerta, con sigilo y elegancia volvió al piso de arriba y toco la puerta de la habitación de su hermano Regulus.

-Entonces te vas-no era una pregunta, apenas había abierto la puerta-te arrepentirás Sirius, no es bueno traicionar a la sangre.

-La sangre me importa tanto como la opinión de Kreacher-trató de reunir paciencia, no quería que las cosas con su hermano quedaran así-mira, solo te pido que tengas cuidado y que no te dejes manipular por nuestros padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No te una a las filas de ese chiflado solo porque a mis padres le parece buena…

-No te atrevas a insultar al Señor Tenebroso en mi presencia, ten más respeto-le reclamo su hermano sin perder la calma ni por un segundo.

-Lo llamaré como quiera-sin embargo Sirius empezaba a irritarse- me voy y por mi puedes hacerte un tatuaje de la cara de ese hijo de puta en el culo-al terminar la frase Regulus tenía las manos en sendos puños pero no dijo nada-solo ten cuidado, que no te maten-y con estas palabras bajo las escalera.

-Ere un traidor a la sangre, ya no eres mi hermano-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara y este que lo había oído siguió bajando las escaleras en silencio.

Eso había sido duro, realmente no quería dejar a su hermano ahí porque estaba seguro que cavaría su propia tumba, Regulus no era un insano fanático de la sangre solo quería que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Al momento que llego a la terraza y su madre levanto los ojos del pañuelo que bordaba supo por su mirada que eso no sería tan fácil como había pensado, Walburga dejo de lado que estaba haciendo para mirarle aun más directamente, Orión que vio el movimiento de su esposa, bajo el Profeta y clavó sus fríos ojos sobre la persona que resultaba ser su hijo, una vergüenza para ellos y una deshonra a la Noble familia Black por completo.

-Me voy –les informo brevemente mirando fijamente a su padre, ya sabía lo que diría su madre.

-Lo sé-contesto simplemente-espero que te vaya bien-y volvió su vista al periódico, Sirius busco a su madre.

-Siempre has sido problemático Sirius pero está claro que debes cumplir el mismo destino Isla Black-dijo con desprecio-ya no eres mi hijo y no te deseo bien-le dolió decirle eso al hijo que años atrás había esperado con tanta ilusión-puedes retirarte-después de esas palabra volvió a tomar el pañuelo y seguir con su bordado.

Sirius se fue con la cabeza gacha y con nudo en la garganta, no volteo mientras salía de lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar, sacó la varita y abordo el autobús.

-¿Hacía dónde?-pregunto un señor bajito que estaba detrás del volate.

-Valle de Godric por favor-respondió y se sentó en una de las primeras filas puso su cabeza entre sus manos, en parte sentía mucho alivio por fin era libre, pero por otra parte le dolía de sobremanera que sus padres hubieran sido tan fríos con él, esa conversación le dejo un muy mal sabor en la boca que pronto se convirtió en resentimiento.

A medida que avanzaban su sentimientos fueron tomando un cariz más alegre, llegó a la conclusión que no valía la pena darle tantas vueltas al asunto, si su padres no lo querían el no iba a malgastar sus pensamientos en ellos aunque le preocupara Regulus, estaba dispuesto a ser dueño de su vida y ningunos fanáticos de la sangre (por más familia que fueran) se lo iban a impedir.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Comentarios, sugerencia y tomates al botón azul.


End file.
